Cemetary
by KizzyKatLuvzZeBatGangYJ
Summary: I understand facts, I know I can't change them. But sometimes, it's to hard. Today marks 5 years since Gotham took my family from me. I just want to be left alone, that is what I tell myself anyways... Kat- I understand I've written some pretty weird stories on my favorite YJ character and for some reason, you guys love them... This one, not as weird, just an idea from months..


**This was gonna be something much more... yeah, then I just kinda... it's been on my computer since like, Season 2 ended (cry cry, sniffle sniffle)**

* * *

Dick sat on the bench in front of Mary, John, John, and Karla Grayson's graves. Today had marked 5 years... 5 years since he was counted as an orphan. 5 years since he left the circus to live with playboy Bruce Wayne, 4 and a half years of Robin. April 1st... he hates April 1st. Right now, the team is playing pranks on each other, wondering where their Robin flew off to.  
They were having a water balloon fight on the beach. Enjoying the warm day outside the mountain. "When Robin comes out, I call the first hit." Artemis called.  
"Artemis, I don't think Rob is coming." April 1st isn't exactly a day he celebrates, well, not in a good way anyways." Wally explains,  
"What, embarrassing prank?"  
"No. Nothing to do with April Fools Day. It's just a bad day for him. It marks a bad day."  
"Whatever, I'm still hitting if he comes."  
"Round 2!" Zatanna announces. "Where's Robin?" Artemis shrugs. "Wanna hit him together?" Zatanna asks.  
"Oh yeah." Artemis puns back. But them hears a familiar ring tone and runs to her bag. "Hey, mom." She answers. Turns out she needs to come home, her mom wants to go out for dinner. "Gotta go, see ya later, guys. Make sure to get Robin."  
"Will do, later Artemis." Zatanna says back.  
"See you tomorrow." M'gann adds.  
Others wave and Artemis goes into the cave and through the zeta. Batman isn't around either. "I wonder where the dark duo ran off to?" She asks herself.  
As she walks through Gotham, she passes the cemetary. She notices a boy sitting on one of the benches. His hair a raven/ebony black, as black as black gets. He wore a blue sweat-shirt and skinny blue jeans. Sunglasses hanging off his shirt. "Is that...?" She became curious and sneaked on into the graveyard, hiding behind a bush. She looked closely, focusing her eye on the names of the graves he glared at. The last name being Grayson, Dick Grayson, her friend from school. But that was also Robin. It was the same thing he wore coming in this morning then leaving. The sunglasses even proved it. "Go figure..." She says.  
Meanwhile, Dick still sits there, listening to the birds chirp. Then, a robin lands on the bench, hopping around, Dick puts out a hand slowly and lets the robin jump on his fingers. The robin is very calm, allowing Dick to stroke it's feathers a bit. Tears though start to form in Dick's eyes, the bird reminding him to much of his mother who loved robins.  
"I'd never hurt a bird, especially not a robin. Birds are meant to fly, not be held in a cage." He says softly. "I know your there, Bruce." He says. Bruce walks around to sit on the bench next to Dick.  
"Beautiful day, team is playing water balloons on the beach."  
"Thats great for them." Dick says and holds out his hand with the robin sitting on top. The bird hops off and flies off, and away.  
"You never told me why you chose the name Robin." Bruce mentions. It's true, the times Bruce has bothered to ask, Dick's answer would always be "A family name." Bruce looks at his ward, seeing that the teams started to come down. "No, no, I'm sorry. Forget I said it." He says bringing the boy into his lap. Dick hides his face in Bruce's chest. Letting out a few whimpers and sniffles. Bruce has his hand on Dick's back and the other stroking his hair.  
"It still hurts so much." Dick cries.  
"I know, Dick. I'm sorry." He soothes the boy. "You just have to live on. You seem to be perfectly good at that."  
"But it's hard. It's the one battle I can never seem to just win. It never ends."  
"I know. But things happen for a reason. No matter how pointless they seem." There is a silence until Bruce speaks again. "I remember it was just 4 years ago you would wake up, scared of thunder or bad dreams or even both. Usually screaming. I'd come in and rock you to sleep. Telling your stories sometimes. I know this may sound to much like what you don't want to hear coming from me, but I couldn't ask for a better son than you, I'm sure your mom and dad are looking down thinking the same thing. I couldn't ask for a better partner either. Unless there were one that didn't grow so fast. Maybe one that would stay 10 years old forever, that'd be pretty great. But, I'm stuck with you who seems to be growing up to fast."  
Dick smirks. "Sorry for disappointing you."  
"You better be." Bruce jokes back. "Though, you english on the other hand..."  
"English is tough, coming from the 14 year old who has know 10 other languages since he was 4."  
"Accept English, they left me with that burden."  
"Then that'd be your fault."  
"Dang." Dick giggles. "So how about we go out for dinner tonight. You, me, Alfred?"  
"Where?"  
"How 'bout your favorite?"  
"Your favorite too."  
"Thats why I said your favorite." Roman Rays is a Italian restraunt, 5 star in Gotham. Bruce introduced it to Dick when he was 11, they both love that place. So does Alfed.  
They both get up, Dick gives one last look at the graves then follows Bruce down to the car parked on the small road running though the cemetary. Bruce didn't bring the limo, he brought one of the more simple cars. 'Thank God' Dick thought. But suddenly Dick stops. He picks up a small little rock and throws it into a bush. He hears a small grunt and grins. Then he is gone.


End file.
